Prophecy unguided
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Lucy is a sacred witch. Already since her birth this very special prophecy exists. A fight she has to win and an enemy she has to defeat. But then fate intervenes and overturns all plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know, I haven't finished the other things yet, but this is going to be short, so I thought I'd come around the corner, give a sign of life from me and see how the idea goes down.**

**Well then. Chapter 1. Tell me what you think.**

.

**Content: Lucy is a sacred witch. Already since her birth this very special prophecy exists. A fight she has to win and an enemy she has to defeat. But then fate intervenes and overturns all plans.**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Violence, War**

**Pairings: NaLu(mainly), Hints on: Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza, Bixanna, Annalogia**

.

**Have fun **

**Greetings Z **

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

Magic filled the air, letting her senses humming. Lucy sat up high in an empty temple hall. Frankincense and lavender filled the air, joined with her magic. Countless candles stood in the room, filled the air with their gentle scent, warming the room. She wore nothing but a white, floor-length robe. Coarsely woven fabric of linen. The long blond hair she wore open. She breathed deeply, felt the plucking of magic, felt the power of the ley lines. She stretched her mind and further impressions filled her senses. She could hear the soft scraping of the insects in the ground, heard worms eating their way through the earth. The tickle of the air on her skin as someone at the other end of the temple walked through the wide portal. Sweat beads stepped on her forehead as she stretched her mind even further.

Quiet voices reached her ears, the whispering of mice, the croaking of ravens. Then she heard the laughter of the people in the village, which was about 100 kilometres away. Her heartbeat quickened and she sank deeper into herself not to lose control. Smells reached her nose. The stench of alcohol, the smell of fatty fried meat, the seductive smell of fresh bread and fresh fruit and vegetables. The crying of children, the laughter of men and women. People who argued, laughed together or enjoyed each other. Slight heat rose into her cheeks, but Lucy concentrated a little more, expanded her senses further, stretched them further, extending her magic. Her body trembled under the strain of maintaining control, strengthening and expanding her magical abilities. Her heartbeat quickened under the physical strain. Sweat lay on her skin and her breathing increased, but she refused to stop.

This was so incredibly important. She had to be strong. Because if she wasn't, if she didn't take her task, her mission seriously, then they would be doomed. She knew that and without enough magic, without control she would be nothing. And so she stretched her senses even further, pushing herself to the limits of her physical strain. She woven magic into it and when she opened her inner gaze, it seemed as if she was looking down on the land. Infinite fields, small villages, big cities, magnificent, wide forests stretched into the horizon. Fine, luminous lines of pure, white magic permeated the land. She hummed a spell, the light around her sank and tiny dots flared up everywhere. Some stronger or weaker. They all had a different presence and she knew these were the people she had to protect. These were the people she would protect from destruction. That is what she was born for. A smile plucked at her lips and then an unknown smell entered her nose. Confusion gripped her senses and as she turned in that direction she felt a pull. Her heart made a bounce, began to beat faster than it already had, and then she raced across fields, forests, cities, until her journey suddenly ended abruptly.

A mighty magic filled the air, stretched out towards her. Confused, she pulled her eyebrows together, floated closer, wanted to pursue it. It felt as if someone was calling for her. As if she came home. And without knowing why, tears came to her eyes. She heard a deep, rough voice that dug deep into her heart, her soul. Her breath faltered, her throat tied together and she swallowed slightly.

_Lucyanna._

She opened her eyes and slammed the back of her head on hard stone. Her breathing was hectic, almost panicking, and she felt her body twitching, cramping. The coarse linen stuck to her body like a second skin and her hair stuck to her head. She blinked hectically as she tried to stand up, but didn't really make it. Her body protested painfully, her arms trembled with exhaust. Then she felt the grip of strong hands that helped her up. She swallowed slightly, felt how dry her throat was and breathed in trembling. Her vision was clouded and her eyes were burning. Tears ran down her cheeks. Only vaguely did she hear someone call her name and slowly her senses returned. She blinked hectically again and she took Erza who was kneeling before her on the floor. She was also the one who called her name.

"Lucy ... are you all right? Jesus, you scared us", her voice was still unclear and dull, but Lucy finally understood what Erza said. Or rather screamed at her. She forced a smile on her lips although every muscle in her body protested. A rough, unfriendly throat rang out and as Lucy raised her eyes to the side, her eyes met those of her teachers. Grandmaster Makarov and the high witch Porlyusica. Both were about 500 years old. With time Makarov had become smaller, his once blonde hair had turned white and apart from the wild, unruly hair on his sides, his skull was bald. He wore a white, floor-length robe and a coat lined with fur, which made clear his high standing in the witch community. Porlyusica, on the other hand, was still tall and slender. Age seemed to have done little harm to her beauty. Her long hair was still a strong pink and only a few wrinkles indicated her old age. She wore a long dark blue dress, its hems lined with elaborate protective runes. A black belt on her hip held several bags in place and the candlelight made a delicate gold chain shimmer in her hair. But while Makarov's gaze seemed worried, her master's ruby eyes were angry and cold.

"Child! How many times have we told you not to go beyond your physical limits? Your body is still too young! You are still too young", that the older witch was angry, one clearly noticed to her. Her voice was louder than usual, anger swelling in her eyes and magic wafting around her. Lucy swallowed and gritted her teeth. Feelings of guilt surged inside her and she lowered her gaze. She just wanted to get stronger! She had to be strong, had to train to increase her strength.

"Porly, you know how she is," Makarov turned and a dark growl rolled from the witch's lips. She snorted.

"She is only 8 years old! She has a few years left. It's not like she doesn't do this every day. And I also acknowledge her willingness to learn and her determination, but it is no good to anyone if she overtakes herself and dies because of it. Erza, Juvia, Levy. Bring this stubborn brat into her room and force her to eat and rest if necessary. No more training for today. Is that clear?", the voice of the pinquette was unyielding and demanded absolute obedience. Lucy knew that she would not tolerate any contradiction and a rule break would be out of the question. She knew that, even if she would have preferred to continue. But she knew her limits and probably she would not even be able to get on her feet alone and without help. Accordingly she would do the devil and contradict her teacher or train behind her back. No matter how restless she felt herself.

"Yes ma'am", said the girls in the choir, ready to follow the very clear order. Silence descended across the room.

"Lucyanna Leila from Heartfilia! Do you understand me?"

She raised her eyes and blinked again, then nodded and felt the exhaustion and tiredness spread through her. She swallowed slightly. She didn't want to anger her master. Because she was the only one she still had. The only person who came closest to a mother. Sadness surged up in her, but she pushed these feelings and the dark thoughts away from her and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am", the young girl said dutifully and smiled. Her friends helped her on her feet, as ordered, and Porlyusica dismissed the girls with a wave of her hand. Together they wandered through endless corridors, illuminated by magical flames, burning in large stone bowls and providing just enough light to find their way. Erza had put her left arm over her shoulder and Juvia her right arm over her shoulder and Lucy felt how much they supported her. Her knees felt like pudding and the young witch knew that she couldn't have taken a step without her friends. Levy followed the three and kept casting worried looks at Lucy. She also knew why. She knew that everyone here was worried about her, but she just couldn't help herself. How could she not? She didn't want humanity to be at the mercy of a murderous god. Not if it was her job to stop it. Not if she had the abilities.

The steps of the girls on the stone floor and Lucy's wheezing breath were the only sound that filled the air. Although the way to their chamber wasn't particularly far, it seemed to take an eternity for them to arrive right there. Guilt spread through the narrow blonde as Erza and Juvia helped her onto the bed, smiling but slightly sweaty. She bit her lower lip and felt the tingling of tears in her eyes. Her lower lip began to tremble and Lucy pulled her shoulders up.

"I-i-i'm sorry" she brought up falteringly and the other three stared at her with big eyes. They hadn't expected that. Lucy sniffed quietly and then the first tears rolled down her cheeks. Her body began to tremble.

"I-i-i a-am s-s-such a ... a burden", her words were only half understandable by the sniffing and her insecurity let her stutter. Fear and shame filled her senses and she didn't even dare to look into the eyes of her friends. Then many arms snaked around her and by the swing she was thrown backwards on the bed. Blue and red hair were in her field of vision while her friends hugged her.

"Lu-chan, we love you anyway, you fool," Levy said with tears in her brown eyes smiling with a trembling lower lip. Erza and Juvia also had tears in their eyes and nodded eagerly. Lucy sniffed harder and really started to cry, but returned the hug, which turned into a group snuggle. The girls lay tightly embraced in the bed, which was actually much too small for that.

.

.

.

"Nat-nii", the tender voice of his sister reached his ears and he turned towards her, pulled up both eyebrows, while a little girl with dark blue hair stumbled towards him. She was just four years old and reached barely to his knees. She wore a light blue dress that reached down to her knees and was fastened around her neck with a gold chain. She was barefoot and the soft clapping of skin on cool rock echoed from the walls. A broad grin spread on his lips and the light of the torches shimmered on his canines.

"Wendy", he squatted down to be at eye level with her. She beamed at him and embraced him clumsily. A deep laugh rumbled through his chest as he put his arms around the narrow body of his little sister. He was a good 130 years older than Wendy, but that didn't bother either of them. His big brothers Zeref and Ignia were 200 and 350 years older than him. And if he wasn't completely wrong, then his father Igneel was about 870 and his mother Grandeeney about 800 years old. But he never thought much about numbers, so he did not know that with absolute certainty. Wendy was the youngest and still a hatchling. She was so sweet, so innocent and always seemed quite clumsy. And even Zeref and Ignia, who were both rather coarse and often rather grim, became gentle with Wendy. No one could knock off her big chocolate brown eyes. He detached himself from her again, grinned at her broadly and fluffed through her blue hair.

"And, how was your day today?

"Igni-nii and Ze-nii played with me," she said and beamed at him with big eyes. The grin on his lips grew wide. Probably they had trained magic with her and made it look like a game. Because he could hardly imagine a real game. He knew that his brothers wanted to educate her to become a strong dragon. His parents hadn't said anything about it yet, especially since they had done the same to him and Natsu hadn't really been harmed so far.

"It was more training", the deep voice of his brother Ignia penetrated his ears and Natsu raised his eyes, the grin on his lips didn't go away for a second. He nodded slightly, as he had already thought. Wendy's quiet yawning attracted his attention and he pulled her in, wrapped an arm around her and rose with her, sat her on his hip. The little girl instinctively held on to him and leaned against him, a soft purr rolling up her throat as his body heat enveloped her. Natsu stroked her narrow neck, gently massaging the muscles before turning his gaze back to his eldest brother. He was one head taller than himself, had wild blonde hair tamed back in light curls. The ash-blonde hair shimmered slightly in the flames. His hair tips, however, were of a deep red. As if someone had dipped his hair in blood. Like Natsu, he had tanned skin. His features were hard, clear-cut and angular. Blood red cool eyes lay over high cheekbones, framed by thick blonde eyelashes and isolated strands framed his face, reaching down to his chin. Ignia wore simple harem pants because of the weather, held by a wide red belt. In addition he had put on a fur, on which the family crest was imprinted. You could tell from his well-trained body that he trained a lot, that he was experienced in fighting. Countless black lines covered the hard muscles of his body, ritual symbols and signs of her clan.

"And how far are you?"

"She's not bad for her age, but she clearly needs a lot of Magic Enhancing Units," Ignia shrugged his shoulders slightly, "but she's much more eager to learn and capable than you ever were."

This last tip against Natsu was typical of Ignia. He was the oldest, but Natsu could almost be called Igneel's favourite son. At least that's how it usually came across. Even if Ignia was actually the heir. A soft rumble rolled Natsu's throat up and for a short moment his pupils turned into narrow slits and golden streaks flickered in the deep green soul mirrors. Hot rage crept up in him, his body getting hotter.

"You threatened to throw me into a volcano if I didn't learn to fly," he rumbled. Ignia was almost bored when he pulled up a blond eyebrow. Then his lips turned to a mean grin. It was as if the air was getting thicker, as if someone was charging it with electricity. Both brothers were tense and even Wendy felt the restlessness between them.

"What can I say? Pink hair doesn't fit into this family", the light of the torches shimmered on Ignia's longer fangs. He had a tendency to let his dragon out more often. Something that had only weakened in the last hundred years.

"My hair is salmon colored and they are like that because Mom has white hair and Dad has red hair," growled Natsu and black smoke fled from his nostrils, rising to the ceiling. Ignia wanted to say something in return, narrow arms snaked around the broad chest and stroked almost tenderly over the visible skin. It was as if someone would just let the thick air out between them. A quiet giggle danced through the air and then a narrow woman stepped out of the shade into the light of the torches. She was pale, almost corpse pale and two heads smaller than Ignia himself. She had long hair of pale pink color reaching down to her knees. She seemed tender and fragile next to him, and the delicate green fabric of the dress that enclosed her figure only reinforced the impression. Deep lines stretched across every visible part of her skin, leaving only her face free. It looked as if flames were licking over her skin. And that was exactly what it represented. She leaned against Ignia and smiled at him. Only the strength in her deep, red eyes clearly said that she was more than just a tender little woman.

"Be sweet, darling," she kissed his left pectoral muscle, then looked at Natsu.

"I'm sorry he's such a nasty guy. I'm already working on it," she giggled and a deep growl rolled over his brother's lips. Natsu laughed quietly and waved his left hand as he held Wendy with his right arm.

"Husch leave already. I don't want to bother you any more," he said and Miyuki wobbled her eyebrows with a grin. Ignias gaze became darker with every second that his mate didn't give him attention. He wrapped one arm around her waist and shouldered her without further ado, gave her a strong slap on the ass, turned around and then disappeared, following the long corridor. Miyuki laughed quietly and waved at Natsu. She seemed extremely relaxed for having to appease an annoyed, grumpy Ignia again. But so it was among mates. He would never intentionally hurt her and she knew that.

Natsu looked down at his little sister, who was clearly struggling not to fall asleep on his arm. Her eyelids hung at half-mast, her eyes almost closed, and she clung to the simple black linen shirt he was wearing. He set himself in motion and put his sister to bed. His footsteps reverberated from the high stone walls and they came on a wider corridor. On the left side, large windowless frames had been installed and the cool night air greeted them. Soft moonlight illuminated the hallway and put a silvery shimmer on the large stones and the rough wood of the doors. He opened one of them, stepped into the large room, walked straight up to a wide child's bed and gently bedded Wendy in the soft furs, covering her with another. She blinked tiredly and snuggled up. The quiet mazing of a cat reached his ears and Natsu lowered his gaze. A delicate white kitten grazed his legs. His lips turned to a wide grin and he lifted the tender creature up and put it on the furs so Carla could get to Wendy. Then he rose and smiled down at his sister, while her cat pushed herself under the furs and snuggled up without hesitation. He turned away, left his sister's room on quiet soles and stepped back into the moonlit hallway.

Suddenly he felt a touch of magic, of foreign magic. His body was tense and his eyes widened. A fine, sweet scent entered his nose and he felt his very own dragon magic coming out. His heartbeat speeded up, hammering wildly against his ribs. His gaze turned to the wide starry sky above him, his nostrils stretched wide and his throat tightened. He clasped the stone parapet, not even noticing how his fingers deformed into dragon claws and dug fine grooves into the rock. His eyes had transformed and he felt this unfamiliar magic approaching. It smelled airy, tender and pure. He could feel everything in him calling to welcome this magic. _Mine_. The dragon in him instinctively wanted to possess what approached him and Natsu agreed with his inner dragon.

"Lucyanna," he growled. A name he couldn't know, but instinctively he knew that was her name. And then, as if someone had broken a mirror, the magic had disappeared, vanishing as quickly as smoke in the wind. A deep rumble rolled up his throat and a juicy curse lay on his lips.

.

.

.

200 years later

.

.

.

"Lucy," Levy's panicked cry reached their ears as they stormed into the main hall. Lucy whirled around, her eyes wide open, her breathing hectic. She clasped an athame and fear surged inside her. Men invaded the sacred prayer hall. A malicious laughter echoed from the high walls. She stepped back a few steps. She was exhausted, had trained. She blinked violently as incense and sweat burned in her eyes, her breathing speeding up. She didn't know who these men were. They wore armor of fur and leather, had long wild hair and were armed to the teeth. Each equipped with a one-and-a-half, a one-handed and a long battle dagger. She sensed the magic that was coming from them and tried to weave protective spells, but she was simply too exhausted, she noticed it immediately. Her magic reared up, but she only made sparks.

Fear raged through her veins as a man with long, shaggy, blond hair approached. He wore less fur than most of them. His clothes were red and black and looked like a tunic. His right arm and chest were exposed and a crest stood out from his pale skin. Her eyes widened, flying to his. Magic swelled inside them, coloring them in a deep, glowing red and she raised the Athame trembling. Which elicited a gloating laugh from him. Black flames licked on his skin and fear laced Lucy's throat. She whirled around and ran off as fast as her wobbly legs could carry her. She knew exactly what he was. He belonged to the clan of the gods. A brutal bunch and she also knew why they were here. So far they had always avoided this temple, but in the last 200 years, it had happened more often that there had been attacks by gods on witches. And she was not ready to be made a slave. While she tried to escape from the hall in her gathered linen dress, her limbs hurt from exhaustion, her heart raced as if she were running a marathon.

And yet she was too slow. Everything seemed to work against her when she felt a big, coarse hand digging into her hair and pulling her back violently. Pain shot through her scalp, tears rose to her eyes.

"Well well, where are we going?", goose bumps spread on her skin at the sound of his voice and fear stretched out his poisonous claws to her heart and mind. She clasped his wrists to relieve the pain on her scalp. Her muscles were aching and trembling with every movement, tears burning in her eyes and clouding her vision. The smell of ashes, blood and burnt flesh rose to her nose. Nausea rose in her. She gave out an unwilling growl as he sniffed at her and tried to detach himself from him, tried to kick after him, but he held her firmly. And then she felt him wrap a strong arm around her waist, let go of her hair and he just threw her over his shoulder.

"I like you, it will be fun to break your will, witch," he growled and a mean laugh escaped his lips. Lucy wriggled in his grip and panic threatened to overwhelm her. She didn't want to be around him a second longer. And yet she couldn't get out of his firm grip. She hit his back, but more than a painful blow to her butt and rough laughter didn't bring it. Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't use her magic because she had been overdone. In general, however, Lucy was not someone who was physically very strong. She was a witch. Magic was her thing. He set himself in motion and some of the men followed him.

"Lucy," Levy's panic-stricken and painful voice reached her ears and she hectically searched for her best friend. Juvia and Erza were not here, were currently in another temple. Only Levy and four other witches had been here. The rough laughter of men penetrated her ears again, and she trembled and breathed as he carried her away through the corridors. She wanted to see Levy.

"Please, do nothing to her," she brought out and her voice trembled, wavered. Then he stopped and for a moment silence lay over the men. Her heart raced.

"Lord?

"For all I care, it can't hurt to have another slave," the blonde growled and two men nodded and started moving, disappeared back into the now desecrated prayer hall to fetch Levy. That was what Lucy hoped. She held her breath, her heart pounding almost painfully fast against her ribs, while she stared with weeping eyes wide open in the direction in which the men had disappeared. And then she heard the footsteps. She bit her lower lip as they carried a narrow witch. Her clothes were torn and she had scratches everywhere and her pale skin began to turn blue. Tears flowed down her cheeks and pain and anger spread into Lucy. They had hurt Levy. They would pay for that. Levy's brown eyes found hers and she saw the fear in them. Lucy gave her a trembling smile to encourage her.

"So, all this and happy? Good," growled the god, who carried her around like a sack of potatoes and they started to move again.

.

.

.

The hall was warm and the sweat of men, women and children, the smell of greasy meat, fresh bread, excrement and the smell of wine and mead almost overloaded his nose. Natsu slightly twisted his lips, pulled his brows together. Laughter and voices intertwined to a hum and the noise was almost too much for his sensitive dragon ears. The rhythmic music of the musicians, who played, lay over everything. The dull rumbling of the drums, the whistling of the bagpipes and the hurdy-gurdy. And this celebration almost annoyed him. But only almost. The atmosphere after a battle was always boisterous. So also this one here.

He let his gaze glide over the numerous men and women in leather, fur and metal, but nobody really attracted his attention. For him they were like a sea of warm bodies. Nothing more. Natsu followed his father, his brothers and cousins. They had all fought together, had defeated a mighty enemy and the smell of blood, ashes and death was still subliminal in the air. They searched for a suitable place and Natsu hoped that they would avoid the demons. He really didn't want to hear any stupid remarks from Gray today. They headed for a wide table that was almost completely free, a clear sign that it had been set free for the dragons. They all sat down and a high, full voice was heard.

"Ah, our beloved dragons. Welcome. Nice that you still came," Natsus looked at a beautiful blonde with short hair. Velvety golden skin, ash blonde wild curls, golden eyes. She had a dreamlike body, slender, female curves, full breasts. The armor she wore shimmered in the numerous candles of the hall, underlining her body. She smiled broadly and Natsu suppressed a yawn. His muscles were tense, tired and he knew he wouldn't stay long. In itself he was here only at the request of his father.

"Dimaria, good you have survived the battle", Igneel rose again, pulled the goddess briefly into a friendly embrace, which she replied. A malicious laughter penetrated Natsus' ears and a fine, pure scent entered his nose. His nostrils widened and his heart stopped for a moment. His gaze searched and found, stapling itself on a beautiful figure. Zancrow dragged a narrow little blonde in slave's clothes with him, his right hand firmly dug into her golden strands. Tears stood in the deep brown eyes. It was as if time stood still and he dared not to breathe. He didn't notice how he rose, didn't notice how a deep, warning rumble rolled up his throat and left his lips. His gaze was directed at this tender, feminine figure. Her velvety skin was scarred and bruised. A heavy gold collar had been put around her neck and her breasts almost poured out of the red top, which just as concealed the most important parts. Artful patterns of gold lined the dark fabric and she wore pluder trousers of transparent red fabric hemmed into a heavy gold border. Her wrists and ankles were also bound with heavy gold shackles.

His heartbeat speeded up, his pupils contracted into long narrow slits, and the gold of his dragon eyes stepped out, displacing the deep forest green. Zancrow laughed and as she tried to detach herself from him, he shook her and punched her in the face. The men around him laughed maliciously. Anger burned up in Natsu, scales stepped through his skin and his fingers deformed into long, deadly claws. The dragon pushed to the surface and it was as if boiling lava was burning through his veins. Magic rolled in waves from him through the room and dark, deep rage burned in his eyes.

_"Mine"_, he rumbled in a deep, inhuman voice and set himself in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are. Second chapter. I'm sorry, that it had taken so long. And I really hope, you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

.

**Greets Z**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Pain jerked through her scalp as he tore her hair again, shaking her. The gold shackles weighed heavily on her wrists and ankles and she felt as if the collar was strangling her. Tears stood in her eyes and her throat tightened. She tried to defend herself tried to get away from him, but he shook her again and then pain struck her cheek.

"Don't even think about it, witch", Zancrow laughed meanly and the men around him joined in. And then she felt a wave of magic sloshing across the room. Her heart stopped for a beat, only to return faster. Her gaze fell on a tall, well-trained man. He wore dark red pants held by a black belt on his hips. A gold plate armour enclosed his broad chest, ending just below his pectoral muscles, protecting his vital organs. Leather straps held plate shoulders in place and his feet were stuck in plate boots. Warriors from different clans stared at him in horror as she watched how deep red scales pushed through his skin. Black smoke rose from his nostrils into the air and as his eyes changed into golden dragon eyes, Lucy's eyes widened. She didn't move a millimeter, just stared at him. He was still covered with scratches, mud and dried blood, his clothes were soaked with it and she realized that his actual clothes could hardly have these colors. The candlelight shimmered on his scarred, tanned skin, in his salmon-coloured hair, standing wild in all directions.

And then he set himself in motion. Men and women panicked as he approached and their hearts began to beat faster and faster. She knew this magic, had felt it all these years ago as a child. Her lower lip began to tremble as she saw the determination and anger in his dragon eyes as she noticed his muscles getting harder, more and more scales sliding through his skin as his hands turned into dark red dragon claws. And she knew this was a dragon just making its way to Zancrow and her. Hope sprouted in her and she trembled and breathed. Zancrow paid absolutely no attention to the sudden silence in the gigantic hall and again he shook her lightly and she didn't even notice him swinging again. Her gaze lay on the warrior and she just couldn't turn away from him. Only when she felt the movement in the air as he grabbed Zancrow's wrist did she realize that he had tried to hit her again and Lucy swallowed. The God looked confused from his hand to Natsu and his eyes narrowed. Magic surged around him and icy shivers glided over her back.

"Natsu what's this?" asked the man who had kidnapped her and the one addressed moved closer to Zancrow. They were almost nose to nose and a deep, threatening growl rolled from Natsu's lips.

"Let her go immediately", his voice was deep, distorted and seemed to have a double reverberation. Lucy's little hairs stood up and heat flowed through her body, her heartbeat accelerating even more and she stared at him with her eyes getting bigger. The blonde snorted and pulled up an eyebrow.

"And if not," he asked and she heard the challenge. It was dead silent and probably you could have heard a needle fall. And then it crunched. Zancrow growled in pain and Lucy realized that the Dragon Warrior had apparently crushed his wrist.

"Then I will skin you slowly and painfully. You and your family."

Nobody said a word and then Lucy felt the grip loosen in her hair. The pain subsided and she stumbled slightly forward, stepping backwards away from Zancrow. She didn't want him in her back anymore. Her heart was beating up to her neck and a whiff of fear was waving in her as her gaze wandered from man to man. Suddenly she was grabbed by her upper arms from behind and, before she could react properly, she was pushed behind a wall of broad backs. She blinked and confusion gripped her senses.

"Uh...," she began and then Zancrow's voice sounded again.

"What is your problem, huh? I captured her."

She swallowed and again icy shivers glided over her skin. Just the way he said that, as if she had no rights at all. Lucy bit her lower lip. And then everything went very fast. The loud penetrating roar of a clearly angry dragon echoed through the building. The earth shook and she saw the men standing in front of her tense up. She felt the quake of magic and her eyes widened in horror as she saw black and red flames filling the air. The cries of men and women filled the air. Children began to cry and scream in panic, dogs panicked and ran away. And she realized that these two warriors were fighting.

"Uh...", she began again and tried to step past the men, but was immediately pushed back behind the wall of men by a tall black-haired man with a wild mane.

"Stay right behind us, Bunnygirl," he said and she flinched slightly. Did he just call her a rabbit? Her eyes narrowed and magic surged inside her. Meanwhile her reserves were partly recharged. Then Levy's anxious screaming reached her ears and without hesitation Lucy climbed onto the table. If these guys wouldn't let her pass, she had to look where Levy was. She wanted to protect her friend. Fear reached for her heart. She let her eyes slide and stayed with Natsu and Zancrow for a moment. They fought each other, their bodies burned, flames raged around them. Natsu's skin was covered with red scales, big wings protruding from his back and horns had slid through the salmon pink hair. She stared at him with big eyes. He had been impressive before, but now?

The dragon avoided every blow, kick or fire salvo of the god. When her brown soul mirrors briefly stapled themselves on him, she flinched slightly. His skin had turned deep black, as if it had been burned. His cheeks seemed hollow, emaciated. Long claws were sticking out of his fingers and huge fangs were sticking out of his lower jaw. Pointed, deformed bones protruded from his back. Nausea rose in her as she realized this was a chaos fire god. Anyway, that would explain his appearance.

There was a panic scream reaching her ears and her head flew around. Just like of another dragon. Her gaze flew over the anxious faces as she saw Levy. One of Zancrow's men had grabbed Levy, who fought hard. When he struck, hot rage rushed through Lucy's body.

She clearly had enough that day. At first they were kidnapped by idiotic gods, they had been humiliated, beaten and Lucy clearly had enough. She loved her friends. They helped her, supported her and she didn't want to miss any of them. Her magic flickered and another quake rolled through the room. Lucy's gaze was fixed on Levy. Her magic lay in words and even though she was strong, Lucy knew others from her circle were stronger. The stranger God threw Levy on one of the tables, she saw Levy's panic, she could feel it. When he wanted to reach for the sparse slave clothes she had been forced to wear, Lucy released her magic. White light exploded.

.

.

.

A tremendous pressure wave raced through the room and time itself seemed to flow more slowly. Magic captivated everyone present in the room, holding women, children and men in place. Natsu twisted his face as he spasmodically turned his head. His heart raced, his muscles tense to tear. When his dragon eyes lay down on his mate, his breath stopped. She seemed to float in the air and shone in a bright golden light. Her hair and clothes swirled around her, even though no real wind swept through the room. And then his gaze fell on golden tendrils that seemed to wind around her head.

"I will not tolerate you continuing to enslave and abuse mine", her words had a double reverberation and were deafeningly loud. She stretched out her hand in a certain direction, pointing to a god who had just tried to attack a narrow little witch. He was ripped into the air, nailed to the wall, and as she bent her spread fingers a little, he screamed in pain.

That seemed like a starting shot for all the witches. Countless women and girls in slave clothes jumped up, tore themselves away from their masters and hurried to his mate. Natsu stared at her in awe and swallowed slightly. Then her gaze turned to Dimaria, who was flinching back slightly. She seemed to be able to move better than the others here under the magical pressure of the magic of this mighty witch.

"And you. You know better than anyone how all this feels. And if you weren't playing another important role against Hades, I would release you from your power here and now. If I ever hear again that a sorrow was inflicted on a witch, then you will learn why I am the chosen one. Is that clear?" she shone brighter in every word and to the horror and astonishment of all, the goddess sank to her knees and bowed her head before the blond witch without any further hesitation. In the meantime, countless witches had gathered at her feet and wept, laughed or worshiped her. Natsu was not stupid. He felt the tremendous power of his mate. She tickled him, lured him and he swallowed again.

She lowered her eyes to the witches at her feet and a warm smile full of love and kindness spread over her lips. Then an insecure voice rose from the praises of the witches.

"Mistress, mercy. Please. I-I...", she bent down to a sobbing witch and Natsu smelled that she was pregnant. Nausea rose in him as he smelled the smell of one of the more brutal gods sticking to her.

Lucy looked down at the witch she had spoken to, sank down to her and gently put her hands around her face.

"Don't be afraid. Tell me your wish", her voice was still full of power, but the witches were not constrained. The witch who had spoken was narrow, had a golden tanned skin, hip-length green shimmering hair and big purple eyes. Tears were stuck on her skin and she put one hand on the bulge of a little baby's stomach. Her lower lip trembled and she shivered all over her body. Lucy could feel her pain and rage was building in her.

"Speak, Bisca. Don't be afraid," Lucy said and wiped away the tears, stroking through the long, silky hair.

"He has... has A-A-Alzack on the day of our connection ceremony..." her voice failed and sobs shook her. Lucy pulled Bisca to herself. Dead silence lay over the hall and nobody dared to make a sound. Everyone knew what had happened to Bisca and any demon, dragon or witch could feel the pain about it. The pain of loss.

"Shhh, nothing can happen to you anymore. Speak, sweet witch child", Lucy's magic twitched around her and as one of the gods dared to flee, a breath of her magic blew through the air, grabbed him and rammed him so hard into the wall that the ancient, robust wood panelling burst under the pressure. A frightened whisper rose in the hall, but fell silent again. Bisca breathed deeply and swallowed easily.

"He... he killed Alzack on the day of our connection. He said... he... he wanted to possess me", more tears ran down her cheeks and pain wavered around her. Natsu's eyes widened and as his gaze wandered through the room, he noticed all those present punishing this one god with disrespectful looks. No one approved of such a thing. No ribbon of the soul should be torn. That was simply something no one dared to do. Something that simply did not deserve to be done.

Lucy put her forehead against Bisca's and pulled her a little tighter. The other witches also came a little closer, as if to comfort the crying Bisca.

"What is your wish, sister?"

"I carry the child of this monster ... I ...please ... I don't want it", she whispered and the air seemed so thick and heavy as if it could be cut. Lucy nodded slightly.

"You know, I can't kill a witch child. But I can change the father's soul. His ancestry," she said, and significant whispers rose from the others present. Magic began to become stronger.

"Do you want that? I can reach for his soul and then this god would no longer be the father of this child, but Alzack will," Lucy said and Bisca stared at her with big eyes. New tears bubbled up in her eyes and then she nodded. A light smile lay on Lucy's lips as she rose. The witches looked up at her in awe. The dragons and demons were not yet sure what to make of it and the gods were full of fear and stank of it.

"We draw a circle. Incense and the _Relanthic Ritual_," said Lucy, while her skin was still glowing, her power was still pouring out of her. Her gaze glided through the great hall.

"You can watch for all I care, but if you disturb, you get to know me properly. Dimaria. You were once one of us, help us with the ritual," her words were cool, with a threatening undertone that made the warriors swallow. Normally witches did not allow curious eyes at a ritual. That Lucy allowed, demonstrated power. Power over the other races present and power over fate. Natsu briefly looked over to his family, his clan and found that the dragons of his clan looked at his mate with respectful eyes. Dimaria rose immediately from her crouched posture and the other witches rose and began to clear tables and chairs out of the way.

"What do you need," she asked, and again a frightened murmur rose. Which didn't surprise Natsu. Dimaria was an arrogant goddess and hearing that she had been a witch, hearing how she submissively asked a younger witch what she needed really shocked everyone here.

"Incense, sacred chalk. We must draw a circle. An _Arenthali_," said Lucy and Dimaria bowed and set about the task of getting the said things. Which shocked the people here even more than it did anyway. Lucy joined Bisca again, changing her slave clothes with the waving of her hand into a white, floor-length robe of coarse linen.

And then Dimaria came back with chalk and herbs and the witches began to draw symbols on the last table that stood in the middle of the hall and on the floor. Herbs were burned in fire bowls and the scent of incense, thyme and lavender filled the air. And with every second Natsu could feel the power of magic rising in the air. It was as if it was electrically charged. While the witches were working, they hummed a melody he had never heard before, but he instinctively felt it was full of power. Sweat beads stepped on his forehead. The dragon in him didn't know whether to flee or stay from this mighty power to be with his mate. Natsu had the feeling as if he could not breathe properly.

On a wordless order, the witches began to line up, standing within the circle, which was not yet complete. A narrow, blue-haired witch kneeled with a piece of chalk next to the unfinished outer ring and seemed to be waiting for something. Lucy took Bisca's hand and led her to the table, helped her get on the tabletop, and Biska lay there on the tabletop. Lucy stood behind her head and then the blue-haired witch drew the last line. A shock wave raced through the room, and the witches fell silent. Magic waved through the air, became visible. And then Lucy spread her narrow arms and began to sing a deep, ancient song.

.

.

.

Lucy sang the spell they needed for this difficult and daunting ritual. The _Relanthic Ritual_ was a ritual of change. One that needed a lot of energy, a lot of power. The witches had stepped into a gigantic ritual circle, which had a diameter of 10 meters. She felt the power of every single witch. Sweat beads stepped on her forehead as she stretched her power and her heartbeat began to beat faster and faster. She felt the souls of those around her and turned her eyes, shimmering golden with power, to Bisca, who had laid herself in the center of the circle. When she saw the breath of Alzack's old soul on her, she was filled with relief. Lucy stretched out her hand to the rest of his soul, stroking along the still existing ribbon of the two loved ones. Because even though Alzack had been killed, the bond of love still existed.

The other witches also joined in the spell, sang the words and more power flowed into the circle. She bent over Bisca and stroked her abdomen. A touch of magic surged and she could see the presence of the actual father surging. That was what she had been waiting for. She grabbed this presence and pulled. Bisca reared up, screaming in pain. And Lucy could understand it. It was a painful procedure. The witches around the table grabbed Bisca and held her as her body instinctively began to resist. This wouldn't hurt her child, not if she was fast enough. She pulled again, ripping the presence of the god out of the child. At the same time, she stroked over the remains of Alzack's soul, pulled his presence down to the child, and within seconds exchanged these two. Sweat streamed down her body and the dress she had given Bisca also stuck to the trembling body of the pregnant witch.

Lucy pulled magic around her, waving the spell faster and tighter. She sensed that she had to close the magic wound quickly. Her limbs hurt. She had maintained her full power for far too long. But she would do this here. So much was certain. She put a blessing on the still unborn child and felt Alzack's presence lay around it. The child accepted it.

"_LHEDNAR_!" she shouted and a suction like a whirlpool flowed towards Bisca and the child. Lucy watched the wound that had struck by her closing and then she smashed her palms together. The spell ended, the magic dried up. Silence lay over the room, no one spoke a word. Only when Bisca rose very slowly, sweaty, exhausted but with a broad radiance grin on her lips did Lucy let her magic rest. The shimmer that had been lying on her body the whole time ebbed away. The other witches beamed, smiled. Lucy lifted her eyes and met the dragon's one. She didn't know his name yet, but he had helped her. Dimaria cleared her throat. Gods rose and the witches around Lucy immediately seemed more tense again, going into a defensive position.

"I am sorry for what my younger race did to my old one. I forgot what my vote was. I'll make sure it never happens again," said the ashblonde goddess, bowing to Lucy. Whispers rose and a light smile covered her lips. Then the dragons and the demons moved in. A broad-shouldered dragon with long, red hair and a well-made armour of leather and gold bowed slightly to Lucy, who sat next to Bisca on the tabletop.

"Good evening, mistress. You probably don't know me. I am Igneel, king of the fire dragons. It was my son who helped you. Allow us to bring you and yours home," he said and she scrutinized him, her eyes narrowed. Levy approached her, touching her hand.

_Lu-chan, the dragons helped us in the old war and this one helped you. But do you think we can trust them?_ Levy's voice reverberated in her head and Lucy looked at Levy waiting, thinking. The others looked at her waiting. Witches as well as dragons and demons. And she knew the witches would bow to her judgment. They had automatically recognized her for who she was. The role they would take once would be recognized and accepted immediately.

_I am honest, I don't know. They didn't necessarily do anything to stop these kidnappings, it seems to me,_ gave Lucy back and her gaze fixed on Igneel.

"Why are you offering us your help now? Forgive me for not trusting you, but before you did not seem to have done anything to stop these kidnappings. We witches are not known to be the strongest fighters," she said and her eyes became lurking. She had little strength left, but she wouldn't admit it. If she showed weakness now, it would immediately destroy the respect she had gained and she wanted to avoid that at all costs. Igneel lowered his head and she swallowed. Dragons were arrogant creatures. Always very convinced of themselves and that a king bowed to her was something you didn't see every day.

"I am extremely sorry for this circumstance. Until tonight we knew nothing about it. Even if this does not diminish the inactivity", he had raised himself again and threw a glance over to the demons. A tall man in a dark, shaggy armour looked at the whole thing. His lips turned to a grim smile. The candlelight shimmered in the breastplate, in the deep dark hair.

"Gray, see to it that a group of our men accompany the witches back to the temple," he said, and a demon of slender, muscular form detached himself from the group of warriors. He wore black clothes, the black hair fell messy into his eyes, and a reddish sheen shimmered in the deep, dark eyes. Lucy didn't know why, but somehow he looked familiar to her. She was absolutely sure that she had never seen Gray before.

" Of course father."

Lucy pulled her eyebrows together slightly. She wouldn't just leave her sisters to someone she didn't know. That thought did not please her at all. Then her eyes widened in knowledge. Gray. This name! She blinked slightly and she looked a little closer at Gray.

"You wouldn't happen to know Juvia from the Lockser house," she asked and silence spread. She could watch Gray's redness creep into his cheeks and he cleared his throat slightly, looked to the side as his father raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms and then a wicked grin spread across his lips.

"Gray, looks like ya didn't told me something important, could that be?" His words didn't sound particularly enthusiastic, but the gloating grin on his face revealed that Gray would definitely only be allowed to listen to stupid sayings.

"I know Juvia, yes. She's my mate," he grumbled and rubbed his neck uncomfortably. The witches around Lucy giggled and she suppressed a grin.

"All right, I think under these circumstances I can entrust you with the company of my sisters. But rest assured that I will not tolerate should I hear that one of them has not arrived well," she muttered and magic flickered threateningly in her eyes.

"Girl, I like you. By the way, I'm Silver from Fullbuster. Clan leader of the demons of the north and one of the big nine," he said and introduced himself formally. She nodded slightly.

"Lucyanna from Heartfilia," she said politely. Then a threatening rumble rolled through the room and as she turned her gaze to the direction from which that rumble had just come, this one dragon caught her gaze again. He shoved his way through the collection of witches, dragons and demons and stopped in front of Silver.

"She's **my mate**, Silver. You have Mika," he growled and shivers ran down Lucy's back. Silver laughed slightly, grinned broadly.

"And? We only introduced ourselves. I knew her mother for a change. She comes all after her," he said and Lucy's eyes widened. She stared at the demon with big eyes. He knew her mother? Her heartbeat began to accelerate and she swallowed lightly. She could learn things about her mother! Anxiety surged inside her as she thought about this. Her mother had died shortly after her birth and she had never had the opportunity to get to know her. And yet even after more than 200 years she still felt the loss of it. And then her eyes twitched to the dragon. Wait a minute. Did he just ...?

"I am what?" she asked and her heartbeat accelerated again. Her throat was slightly tied together, the panic crept up in her, and as his gaze staked on her, she could see the devotion and possessive feelings of this dragon towards her in his eyes. It literally took her breath away. And without any hesitation he overcame the few steps that lay between them. A warm, rough hand lay on her left cheek as he bent over her and pressed a kiss on her lips. It was only a short, almost chaste kiss, but Lucy was frozen. She couldn't get a sound out, could only stare at him while desire, devotion and a deep, honest promise lay in his dark, almost black eyes.

"You are the mate chosen by fate for me," he said and she just stared at him.

* * *

.

.

**Guest: Hey yo. Thank you. I'm happy that you like it**

**valerioux: And I'm sorry, that you had to wait so long. But I hope this chapter is satisfying **

**FireShifter: And yeah, sorry for you to wait so long. But i hope, you like this chapter :3**

**Guest: Thank you :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo, it took a long time. I'm really sorry about that, but that's how it is when you have a writer's block. In itself I know where to go and I have already finished writing some scenes. I hope, however, that you will still be happy about this chapter.**

**And don't worry, this story will definitely end, no matter how long it takes. And for everyone who was looking forward to Jerza, here you definitely get Jerza**

**.**

**Greets Z **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Thousands of colourful ribbons decorated the garlands and columns on the large square covered with marble slabs. The corridor between the stone benches was festively decorated with flowers, music filled the warm air and the humming of the conversations and the chirping of the birds of the forest around the temple complex were still audible despite the music. The high witch priestess stood together with the bridesmaids and the witnesses under a magic canopy. Flowers formed a magical dome, butterflies fluttered from blossom to blossom, bees and bumble bees also tumbled around and literally played through the numerous blossoms.

Erza was nervous. And at the same time she was incredibly looking forward to this day. Her day. Finally they would connect, tie the bond of souls, start a family. She stepped out of the shade of the temple building into the sunlight onto the large festival square. The music changed and the conversations of the guests stopped. A tremble ran through her hands, but she closed her eyes for a moment, breathed in deeply. Her shoulders relaxed, she rolled them and the broad radiance on her features grew even wider. Her heartbeat began to race, accelerating with every step she took. Since her parents had fallen more than 200 years ago in the last great battle against the dark god Hades, she would walk this walk to the altar alone. And as much as it hurt her that her two circle sisters Levy and Lucy weren't here, she was happy that they finally held this ceremony. She had so longed for it. Jellal had always been hesitant, uncertain. He had already done many bad things in his life and it had taken her a lot of time and effort to take the old guilt from him. She walked safely along the long corridor decorated with flowers, birds escorting her, flying behind her and carrying the delicate veil of lace.

Her gaze glided over her mate. Her big love. He wore a floor-length white robe whose hem was embroidered with golden, blue and red tendrils, flowers and trees. His fingertips were dyed red, while hers had been dyed blue. Love shimmered in his dark soul mirrors and she stepped beside him, grabbing her dress so as not to stumble over the small stone step. Jellal took her hands as they stood in front of each other. The music finally fell silent and silence lay over the present witch society. Erza and looked up radiantly at Jellal, who returned the broad smile on her face. Then they looked at the high witch priestess who would marry them. She looked at them and waited patiently until she had her attention. She wore a black, floor-length robe, the hem of which was embroidered with countless silver tendrils. The wide trumpet sleeves reached down to the floor. Her skin shimmered golden and radiated pure magic. The white-blond hair and the bright turquoise irides also shimmered with magic.

"We have gathered here today to unite these two witch children, these two soul mates in the holy covenant of soul bonding before the ancient gods. If anyone knows a reason why these two should not be bound to each other, let them speak now, or be silent forever," she began. She held a thick book in her hands, but never looked down on the pages. Silence was spreading over the guests. No one raised any objections and the priestess nodded.

"Well then, since no one wants to separate these two, we'll start with -"

"HELP! HELP! HELP US," an elemental spirit rushed to the square and interrupted the priestess words. Erza's head whirled around, her eyes directed at the spirit that was disturbing the ceremony. Anger was boiling in her. How dare it be? Whispering rose among the guests. But when she saw which elemental spirit had just burst into the bonding ceremony and in what condition it was, she became ice-cold. A tremor ran through her body. A weakly shimmering fox stood trembling and with bleeding fur on the square. Golden and red blood dripped onto the marble plates and the smell of dark, impure magic, death, smoke and burnt flesh rose from his fur. The beast's eyes were wide open in panic and fear. This elemental spirit belonged to the northern temple. The temple where Lucy and Levy lived and practiced. She rushed, without hesitation, to the Elemental Spirit, feeling tears rising in her eyes. Fear crept up in her as she passed the meters to the trembling creature in seconds. With trembling hands, she sat down next to him on the floor, began to weave spells, channel her magic, and stroked through the bloody fur. Wordlessly, she cast healing spells. She was more versed in offensive magic and less in healing magic, so it took her a while and she needed more magic to heal his wounds.

"What Happened", Jellal knelt beside her on the ground, drawing healing runes in the air to support her. The fox sniffed, tears formed in his golden eyes, dripping on the stone floor.

"They ... gods have attacked us," he whimpered and you could see the fear in him. It surrounded him in a slightly black glimmer. Fearful and confused scraps of words penetrated Erza's ears and she felt her throat closing. Her heart beat anxiously against her ribs. If these assholes had done anything to their sisters!

"And then what? How many dead, wounded?" asked Jellal and Erza pressed her lips tightly together. She tried to soothe the spirit by stroking its fur, but her hands trembled even more than before.

"I ... Half of the witches in the temple are dead, the other half kidnapped," he said and his ears sank even deeper. Erza flinched sharply and a deep rumble rolled up Jellal's throat. He knew exactly what that meant and she could feel his magic boil up furiously inside him.

"Please tell me ... Levy and Lucy ... they are ...", her voice failed and the heart beat her painfully fast against the ribs. Fear clasped her heart, her soul, her magic. The elemental spirit leaned against Erza.

"They were alive, they were kidnapped and since Mistress Lucy had just finished meditating, she could not defend herself properly," he said and lowered the gaze shamefully to the floor. Erza understood why. Her fingers dug into his fur and she leaned her forehead against his.

"Shhh. It's not your fault. You rushed here knowing that you would get help here," she said and swallowed easily. A whimpering escaped the creature before it began to cry. Erza felt the fear in her release and was replaced by anger. Anger at the damage done to her family in the north, anger at the injury to this beautiful creature, and anger at the interruption of her marriage ceremony. This also explained why Lucy and Levy hadn't arrived yet. She carefully detached herself from the fox, rose. Her hands clenched to fists. Her gaze glided over the witches and sorcerers present. Silence lay over the company. There were about 500 war witches here. Erza whirled around and marched with rapid steps to the pedestal, where they had stood just a few minutes ago and actually wanted to be connected in love. Magic enveloped her and the floor-length white dress slowly disintegrated. The sweeping wide skirt disappeared. Erza summoned up her armor. A silver armour, which covered almost her entire body, offered ultimate protection, but was as light as a feather due to the numerous spells in the metal.

"My brothers and sisters! Again gods have dared to attack ours! So far we have always remained silent, either because we were too late or because they were outnumbered. But this time they have gone too far! They have Lucy from the house Heartfilia! They have stolen our blessed ones, our chosen ones! They have killed sisters and brothers in the north," she called and with every word the aura of her power continued to grow. The other warriors present rose and magic unfolded. Little by little they summoned up their war armour and rage filled the air. Jellal had also exchanged his festive robe for a deep black armour. Anger and murder were clearly written on his face.

" THEY SHOULD EXPERIENCE WHAT IT MEANS, TO MESS WITH THE PEOPLE OF THE WITCHES," she yelled, pulling out her sword from the scabbard. The air was filled with approving shouts and the sound of war horns. The ground vibrated under the thundering roar of the horns.

"**THONA WHAHAR**," she shouted and her call to war was answered by hundreds of voices.

Birds rose from the trees in shock. Erza set herself in motion, Jellal at her side. The witches of the south would go to war!

.

.

.

Lucy leaned against the stone balustrade. Her gaze glided over the wide inner courtyard, over the roughly hewn walls. The roar of low voices as well as the clang from colliding metals. The men of the southern dragon clan trained together. Either directly in close combat, or with weapons and light armour. Wind came up and despite the fact that it was a warm climate in which the dragons lived, cold shivers crept over her skin.

She was now at her dragon's castle for a good three days. Wind plucked her hair and her fingers cramped as she thought of Natsu. Her heartbeat accelerated and she bit her lower lip. Lucy felt her flaming redness creeping into her cheeks. She would lie if she said she didn't find him attractive. Quite the contrary. His nature, his smell, his warmth, these beautiful eyes. Everything attracted her magically. And yet she could not give in to him. Lost in thought she touched her lips and closed her eyes. Heat crept through her body like liquid lava. She sensed how heat clenched in her stomach, felt how everything in her seemed to contract. Feel the treacherous tingling between her thighs.

She swallowed slightly and bit her lower lip, shaking her head as she remembered her mate's hunger and longing for her. She knew perfectly well that dragons were very possessive, caring lovers. But she also knew what her mission was. Lucy wasn't stupid, she knew that Natsu would die if she gave in to him. If she would let her enter into the bond of souls with him. Only very few survived the death of their bonded soul mate. Her father had not recovered from her mother's death and had died of a broken heart. She did not want that for Natsu. And she wanted to spare herself the illusion of a love she was not allowed to have. Even if she longed to get closer to him. Her heart hurt at the thought and she could feel the whimpering of her soul. Lucy took a trembling breath and she felt the treacherous burning of unweeping tears in her eyes.

"Are you feeling all right?" A deep voice penetrated her ears and she jerked up, looking to the side. Ignia stood in the corridor, looking at her with a frowned forehead. Like most of the people here, he wore the typical clothes of the country. Pluder pants, fur-trimmed belts. Natsu often wore a vest, which was open. Ignia simply left that out. Countless magical tattoos adorned his skin. She lowered her eyes again to the warriors in the inner courtyard.

"It's all right," she said. She would certainly not cry in front of another dragon. She didn't even cry in front of Natsu.

"Well ... I smell that you're about to cry," Natsus's older brother grumbled and she stiffend convulsively. She somehow didn't like him. There was something intimidating about him and it always seemed like he was treating her like a little child. Or don't take her very seriously. She didn't know why. Silence spread between the two of them. Under no circumstances would she answer him to his last words.

"Do you still want anything from me, Prince Ignia? Or are you just here to make me feel tiny small?" she asked after a while when she couldn't stand this mood. The silence between them was oppressive, heavy. The smell of hot spices and smoke hung in the air. A smell that clearly came from Natsu's brother. She forced herself to look at him and stared with narrowed eyes at this dragon, which towered over her by a good two heads. Which was no wonder. All the dragons loosely towered over her by at least one head. Natsu was no exception. Even Ignias mate was no exception. Even if the slender, beautiful dragon only exceeded her by half a head.

His deep red soul mirrors lay on her and his eyes narrowed as a threatening growl rolled up his throat. His gaze became gloomy, the air between them seemed to charge with magic. Lucy became even more tense, but she didn't step back from him. He was about to say something, as two narrow arms snaked around his shoulders and two long, slender legs around his waist.

"Igy-chan, my darling", Miyuki, Ignias mate had apparently sneaked up on him again and jumped at him from behind. Lucy had already seen that several times that the dragoness liked to do such a thing. She had braided the long pastel pink hair to several narrow braids and finally tied them together to a high pony. Golden pearls and metal rings shimmered in the sunlight. The ruby red eyes shimmered full of love for Ignia. Lucy's lips twitched slightly as she suppressed the laughter that threatened to roll over her lips.

"What is it, woman?" he asked and his features became a little less threatening. It was always amazing how Miyuki worked on Ignia, or generally how a mate worked on her dragon. Because the dragon warriors here were rough, brutal. If you couldn't avoid them fast enough, you would get hurt. But in the face of their own mate, raging dragon warriors became tender, gentle lambs.

"You know you shouldn't get on Lucy's back. Leave her alone or you will sleep on the floor. Or in the barn by the horses, choose it", Miyuki seemed strict while she looked at her husband and Ignia sighed annoyed, put his head to his neck.

"My goodness, you're all annoying. Women," he growled and Miyuki laughed quietly. And then Lucy felt it. A wave of magic rolled through the land. Her eyes widened and her head jerked in the direction of the source. Her heartbeat speeded up, agitation and restlessness filled her senses. The narrow brows contracted. Could that be? Her breathing accelerated, cold shivers crept over her skin. She closed her eyes and concentrated, blinding the squabbling couple next to her out. She hummed a tone, laid her palms flat on the stone of the balustrade and sucked the air around her deep into her lungs. Magic flared up and she checked every presence within a 10 kilometre radius. Sweat beads stepped on her forehead and for a moment she was confused. She knew the people approaching them.

However, she also knew the kind of beings they were riding on. And they had only been bred for war purposes. Her eyes widdend in panic and Lucy stared in that direction. She swallowed. Erza was approaching. She loved her witch sister, but why was she prepared for war? She bit her lower lip and her gaze glided over the training warriors, over the servants doing their job, over a group of children playing with dogs and cats. She didn't know why Erza was moving equipped to war here, because the time had not yet come. But she knew one thing, if she came here with war intentions, then even the strong dragons would not be able to defend themselves against her. She had felt the anger of Erzas.

"Damned, dirty shit ...", she interrupted herself and anger flared up in her. She could not allow anything to happen to these people here and summoned up a light armour.

"Woa what ...", Ignia and Miyuki seemed startled by her sudden action. Lucy cast a floating spell and rose into the air, flew over to the outermost castle wall. Her heart was beating up to her neck. She knew that she was stronger in herself than Erza but in a long run? She stretched her arms to the side and activated a spell that she had woven into the walls while here. A protective barrier that would stop every spell, every curse. Magic filled the air, she felt how the dragons in the inner courtyard had stopped fighting and looked at her. Magic symbols filled the air and the magic of the barrier made it shimmer golden, forming a truly glowing dome over the castle. Wind came up and swirled her long hair. She could already see the army of the southern temple. And then the thundering roar of Erzas behemoth filled the air. The earth trembled, she heard the fearful screams of the children, the panic screams of the horses in the stables. Warriors rushed to the castle wall, armed, ready to fight.

"Who is that, Lucy?" Natsu's voice reached her ears, but she didn't look at him.

"This is Erza from the house of Belserion," she said. Her witch sister's army was now a good half a kilometre outside the gates of the Dragon Castle. With Erza at her head. She could feel the hatred and anger of the other witches and swallowed lightly. Her sister in spirit sat on a behemoth. A mighty creature that exceeded the 30 meter high castle wall by another 20 meters. It had a thick, hard shell of black scales. Sharp claws, which she estimated to be about 5 meters long. Huge fangs shimmered in the sunlight. Erza stood on the head of her war animal. And although this monster had huge, long horns, she didn't drown in her armour. Two horns bent around behemoth's head to protect it, reaching up to his mouth. Four more protruded backward and bent backward in varying lengths.

"GIVE US OUR CHOSEN ONE BACK, YOUR DEFORMED LIZARDS," Erza yelled.

"What the hell ..." Natsu began and blinked. Lucy scrutinized him out of the corner of his eye. She could feel the dragons around her getting angry at this insult. Dragons were proud persons. Warning growls filled the air as the warriors pulled out their weapons. She had no choice but to act.

"ERZA YOU STUPID TOAD! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Lucy yelled back and silence sank over the impending battle. She floated a little higher, put her hands on her hips and looked at her witch sister.

"Lucy", Erza was confused, you could see her when she recognized her beloved witch sister.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DID ALL OF YOU GONE INSANE, OR WHAT?" Lucy yelled angrily. She summoned up a little ball of light and threw it to the bewildered Erza's head. Which didn't even fight back, got the energy ball to her head and fell on her butt.

"But you ...", began the still very confused Erza.

"WE HAVE AN ALLIANCE WITH THE DRAGONS, YOU STUPID IDIOTS! HOW DO YOU PLEASE COME TO THIS ABSOLUT IDIOTIC IDEA, TO MARCH HERE?" she shouted and her voice became louder and louder through magic.

Erza began "Uh...the gods have," but was immediately interrupted by Lucy.

"AH, THE GODS, YES? OFF YOU SADDLE YOUR IDIOTIC MORONS! EVERYONE, OR YOU LEARN TO KNOW ME FROM AN OTHER SIDE," Lucy screamed and magic pulsated around her. With astonishment all the dragon warriors watched as this small but impressive army of witches and magicians saddled off and how little children stared shamefaced on the ground while a raging Lucy floated in the air. Even the behemoth pressed himself to the ground. He had put his huge paws over his head and trembled slightly.

.

.

.

Natsu just watched the whole thing confused. He had clearly not expected that. Apart from the potential attack of the witches. Nobody had expected that either. But the fact that his mate, who was destined for him, just put the whole pack down and ended it with words was unbelievable. He felt his brother Zeref step beside him.

"And this is the one for you?" he asked quietly and Natsu nodded, looked to the side. His brother seemed amused and his mouth corners twitched slightly.

"Well then have fun, brother," he laughed and Natsu snorted slightly.

"Yes, thank you, asshole," he growled back. He was filled with admiration and awe as he watched Lucy fold the angry witches together. It was as if she was an angry mother who was scolding children's. That's what she looked like. An amused grin covered his lips.


End file.
